


One

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin and Kyungsoo starts with one night stand, but Jongin and Kyungsoo ends with one life time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/979525/

The company is holding a gathering party at the hotel bar near the office to celebrate the company’s anniversary. All of the employees are invited to have fun and to forget all the works for a night.

Kyungsoo sits by himself on the bar counter, sipping onto his alcohol while chuckling at the sight of his co-workers flirting with the sexy girls on the dance floor. He is not the party type though, so this is considered as a burden to him.

There’s an arm around his waist and Kyungsoo flinches in surprise, rolling his eyes at the sudden familiar voice ringing into his ear.

“Drinking alone, sweetheart?”

He scoffs and elbows the other on his ribs. When he hears a choked groan, he steals a glance at the male beside him.

“Don’t freely touch me like that.”

The male fakes a sad pout, a hand over his chest. “I’m hurt, Soo. Why are you so cold to your Jonginnie?”

Kyungsoo ignores him and drinks the remaining liquid in his glass, before asking for a refill. His boss is paying for the night so better enjoy the treat well.

The male beside him requests for the same drink as him and scoots close to him. Kyungsoo sighs.

It’s not that he hates Jongin. But Jongin is hitting on him for a year already.

They are co-workers working together under the same division and as soon as Kyungsoo’s eyes met Jongin at that first time, the taller male leaned close to his ear and whispered, “Up for a good time, baby?”

He punched him on his gut at that time.

Jongin continues to chase after him, not that Kyungsoo could run away, seeing that they are working together, but Jongin doesn’t know when to stop. Sure, he is tall, handsome, attractive, and he looks cute when he laughs, but Kyungsoo is not looking for a relationship right now.

It would be nice if Jongin appeared a few more years later. Kyungsoo would definitely not reject him.

But, what do you say;Kyungsoo is attracted to him already.

Jongin is truly such a sweetheart; taking him out for lunch, appearing in front of his door with flowers, asking for a movie date, or taking him to candle light dinner. Kyungsoo is the type to be easily swooned by romantic gestures.

It’s kind of confusing to say, I mean, Kyungsoo knows that Jongin is only looking for some fun but when he is chasing after Kyungsoo for a year already, can he consider this as something serious?

They go out. And then they cuddle. They act like a couple already. The whole company thinks they are an item and they are congratulating them.

Kyungsoo likes Jongin’s lips. They are nice and thick and tasty. They have a lot of excessive make-out moments after their dates, groaning and whispering but they never do anything more than that.

Jongin would often whisper into his ear: “I really like you, Kyungsoo.”

It’s kind of scary, to be honest. Kyungsoo is not looking for any commitment.

 

“Soo, baby,” the drunken Jongin mutters; lips attached to the equally-drunken Kyungsoo’s neck. The shorter male hums, head tilting back while his fingers are gripping onto Jongin’s dress shirt. Hey, Jongin smells good.

“Baby, let’s get away. Little Jongin needs you.” He murmurs; eyes staring at Kyungsoo’s parted lips. Kyungsoo grins; nodding his head and lets Jongin takes him to one of the hotel rooms their boss has reserved, if this kind of things happened.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The sheet rustles under his body. Kyungsoo moans, fingers gripping onto Jongin’s scalps while the other male is giving him head. He knows how to use that sinful tongue well. He opens his eyes, trying to focus at Jongin who is currently bobbing up and down on his cock.

“Fuck, Jongin-ah,”

It takes no time for him to come all over Jongin’s mouth. The other crawls on top of him, kissing his mouth and fingers quickly prepare him. Kyungsoo mewls to the touch, body burning with fire.

Then Jongin pushes in. It fucking hurts, but when Jongin starts moving his hips, Kyungsoo forgets his name.

They should have done this since the beginning. Jongin is very great in bed. Kyungsoo has to admit that every thrust and every caress on his body is bringing him to the new level of pleasure.

Jongin seems to enjoy this as much as he is. He doesn’t stop kissing his lips and mutters his name over and over again, as if his life depended on it. He clutches Kyungsoo tight, holding him close and dearly. Kyungsoo shivers at the feelings Jongin is giving him.

 

 

 

He bounces on Jongin’s lap, fingers clutching onto his shoulder while staring down at Jongin’s blissful face. There are hands on his hips, helping him moving up and down, and then moving backwards to his ass to massage them. Kyungsoo drapes over Jongin’s chest, moaning against his skin.

Jongin takes charges for the rest of the round.

 

 

 

It’s on their third round, with Kyungsoo’s legs bent to his chest, when Kyungsoo begins to be able to think more clearly than before. He pants, chest heaving up and down while staring at Jongin’s face. The other male is clearly trying to give him pleasure, moving in a rapid pace and pressing kisses all over his sensitive skin once in a while.

Kyungsoo is left confused with Jongin. No, scratch that. It’s more with himself.

He doesn’t like commitment. He doesn’t do the boyfriend thing. He is not looking for a relationship.

Then what is he doing right now?

What is he doing?

Why is he letting Jongin fuck him this good and then screaming out his name?

Why is he reaching up for Jongin’s face, demanding for a kiss, when he knows all of this is just a one night stand?

Why does his chest tighten and his stomach flutters whenever Jongin kisses his lips softly, smiling afterward?

Why is Kyungsoo feeling this way?

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Kyungsoo opens his eyes again when it’s already morning and he feels sore all over his body. His head is pounding and his throat is dry. He curls up into a ball under the comforter, halting altogether when there are arms tightening around his body.

Turning around, Kyungsoo gapes at the sight of sleeping Jongin who is holding onto him tightly (and possessively, if I might add).

Various scenes flash in his mind and Kyungsoo inwardly curses. He let Jongin fuck him three times and then they cuddle close and then Jongin is peppering kisses down his face.

It’s not really a problem, honestly. But Kyungsoo doesn’t want Jongin to think otherwise when they are only having a night together. Everyone knows how quick Jongin is to jump up into conclusion.

“You are awake?” Jongin whispers into his ear, pecking on it afterwards. Kyungsoo jolts in surprise and twists his neck, only to be greeted with a smiling Jongin. He hesitantly replies his smile before detaching himself from his grip.

“Look, Jongin. We need to talk,” he whispers, slowly getting up to sit. Jongin seems to notice his serious demeanor and runs his hands on his face.

“I know what you are going to say. You are telling me that we were drunk last night and we were both sexually frustrated and it was all just for one night. Right?”

Kyungsoo parts his lips but he finds no word to reply. Jongin surely knows him too well to know what he is thinking. He sighs softly and in the end nods his head.

“I’m sorry, Jongin, but I’m currently—”

“—not looking for a relationship. I know.” Jongin cuts him, moving closer. Kyungsoo is well aware of their bare state right now and he clutches the blanket close to cover his body. The other male grins, leaning a bit too close and pecks the corner of his lips.

“I understand you, Soo. Just to tell you that I will wait. Okay?”

Kyungsoo stares at Jongin, chest churning in guilt. He bites down his bottom lip and sighs. Jongin seems to notice his mood and hugs him close.

“Don’t feel sorry. I make the decision to go after you and even though you don’t want me, I’m still going to try. Just take your time.” He mutters, hands rubbing Kyungsoo’s back up and down.

The smaller male melts into his warmth and buries his face on Jongin’s strong shoulder. Should he just give in to Jongin?

“Now, now, get dressed. I’m taking you out for a cup of coffee. We both know how bad our hangover right now,” he jokes. Kyungsoo breaks into a small smile and nods, grabbing his nearest dress shirt under the bed. He quickly wears it and gets down the bed to try to find his underwear, wincing on every move because of the stabbing pain on his butt.

Jongin chuckles at him and hands him his underwear, which Kyungsoo accepts with a timid ‘thank you’.

 

 

 

They go out for coffee after cleaning their self and Kyungsoo thanks God because it’s Saturday, means they have no work. He won’t be working anyway. Moving is hardly endurable.

Jongin chats like usual, asking him things and giving him smiles; all shining and charming. Kyungsoo feels a bit of guilty and he is thinking of how to make it up for Jongin. Maybe a few more dates? Or cuddles on his comfortable couch? Kiss?

The coffee is long gone and Jongin takes him home, giving him a quick kiss on his lips. Before he could lean back, Kyungsoo has his arms around Jongin’s shoulder, toes tipping up and latching his lips to Jongin’s for a longer time. Jongin seems like he likes it a lot and he dazes while waving bye to Kyungsoo.

The smaller male smiles at him, ignoring the way his heart is beating fast when Jongin whispers a sincere, “See you on Monday, Soo. I’m going to miss you.”

Kyungsoo closes the door once Jongin is turning by the street, slumping down to the ground while groaning.

He doesn’t know what the right thing to do with Jongin is.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Monday on work is kind of hard and Kyungsoo forces a smile on each person. They are gossiping about how he and Jongin were gone on their last party. The whole company is teasing them about how they couldn’t get their hands off each other.

Jongin is laughing at them; not denying yet not agreeing to every of their word. Kyungsoo sighs as he slumps down on his works. His co-worker, Sehun, is poking his back. With a groan, Kyungsoo throws him one dirty look and Sehun is quick to lift both his palms up in surrender.

“What do you want, Sehun?” He groans. Sehun chuckles and shrugs. “Giving you another papers. Mr. Lee is expecting this to be finished by the end of the day.”

Kyungsoo grabs the papers from his hand and slams them down on top the other untouched ones. Sehun notices his bad mood and drags his chair close to the grumbling Kyungsoo.

“You know, instead of muttering profanities here towards those gossiping people, why don’t you make it official with Jongin?” He asks, innocently curious.

Kyungsoo internally groans. He knows that. Instead of getting teased by everyone about their weird relationship, he could just make Jongin his fully and it will silence everyone. Sure, they will take about them but it would only last for a while.

He has that feeling for Jongin. Yes, that kind of feeling when you feel butterflies flying around your belly, that thundering heartbeats, and that kind of hot-and-cold feet when Jongin is around. Kyungsoo just needs time; a bit more time to make sure that he wants to spend his time with Jongin in a real relationship.

Breaking up is something that Kyungsoo wants to avoid. Because it’s hurting for both parties.

He needs a bit more time to know that his feelings for Jongin have come to that decision.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo feels a finger poking onto the spot between his furrowed eyebrows and he glanced up, only to find Jongin staring at him with a playful smile on his lips, yet he is looking concerned at him. “You are thinking hard again.”

He feels his palms are clammy and Kyungsoo realizes that Sehun is no longer beside him, having gone back to his own desk. Instead Jongin is the one close to him now.

“Uh, yeah.” He mutters. Jongin leans down to see his face and asks, “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing important. See, um, I have to finish them—oh God, Sehun you should have told me that they are so many!” He scolds his co-worker.

“I tried. You just have to grab them away from me,” Sehun teases, sticking his tongue out before continuing to type on his notebook. Kyungsoo groans and begins grabbing the papers. He hears Jongin’s soft chuckle; before a warm hand is ruffling onto his hair.

“Don’t force yourself.” Jongin speaks, voice soft and tender and sincere, before walking away to his desk by the corner of the office room.

Kyungsoo bends his head down to hide his red face and clutches onto his pants. The feelings are pleasant yet unpleasant for him.

It’s all too confusing.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Kyungsoo finishes his work by the end of the working hours, groaning after he has submitted the papers back to Mr. Lee. Most of his co-workers have already gone back home and Kyungsoo is the only one left in his department.

He glances at Jongin’s empty desk and there’s a bit of dread in his mind. What is he thinking; they are not even dating, so why should Jongin wait for him?

Kyungsoo wears his coat, shutting down his notebook before grabbing his messenger bag. What would be the best choice for dinner, Kyungsoo ponders in his mind. He grabs his phone, checking on his personal e-mail and reading some messages from his friends while getting down with the lift. The lift dings above his head and the metal doors are opened for him, Kyungsoo easily slips out and walks; before a hand is enclosed around his wrist.

He jolts and spins around, finding a smiling Jongin leaning against the wall beside the lift.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, heart hammering in his chest. There’s a voice inside his head, telling him just how stupid he is to ask Jongin that when he knows perfectly the reason as to why Jongin is here, holding his hand like this.

“Are you done? I was thinking about waiting upstairs, but I don’t want to disturb you so I waited here. Do you want to go out for dinner with me?”

Kyungsoo feels his mind is fuzzy with the new information, palms clammy with sweat, and legs like jelly. Jongin is waiting for him.

“S-Sure. I’m sorry for making you wait, anyway.” He murmurs softly, voice small and shy. Jongin grins and lowers his hand from Kyungsoo’s wrist, slipping into his palm and holds his hand. Kyungsoo’s heart does a backflip at the contact.

“You don’t have to feel sorry. You are not telling me to wait and this is my choice so… let’s go?” Jongin flashes him a wide grin. Kyungsoo nods his head, letting Jongin pulls him by his hand and they both walk out from the company building.

Maybe… it won’t be that bad to give Jongin a proper chance.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Bad.Bad. This is super bad.

Kyungsoo groans, holding his belly while crouching down to puke every single thing in his stomach. He has been feeling this way for a while, with his head spinning and the urge to vomit at every single scent he smells.

He knows that on the back of his mind, there’s an accusation about what is happening right now, but he should not jump into any conclusion first. He should do this in the proper way.

Kyungsoo takes a ninja movement to the pharmacy, grabbing a few things and then pays, before sprinting back to his house. After reading the instruction paper with trembling fingers, Kyungsoo takes out the whole twenty test kits.

He waits and waits and waits. The results are giving him positives and Kyungsoo slumps down on the bathroom, thinking about how his future is moving to right now.

 

 

 

Jongin is knocking on his door, for they are supposed to have a home-movie date today. Kyungsoo wipes his mouth after brushing his teeth, muttering a ‘coming!’ before checking his appearance on the mirror. He is turning into a girl on each day.

The door opens and Kyungsoo is greeted with a bouquet of white lilies. He blinks his eyes, sending a questioning look to Jongin, who is smiling at him and urging him to take the flowers. Kyungsoo’s fingers grab onto the bouquet and he steps aside, letting Jongin enters his apartment. The other male has been coming here more often these days.

Jongi settles for a soft peck against his temple and Kyungsoo is a blushing mess on his door. He watches Jongin scrambles to his kitchen, putting down the plastic bag he is holding.

“I bought chickens, I hope you don’t mind. There are burgers and I made sure to get your favorite. Oh, there are fries too, and they are still hot!” Jongin blabbers, taking out every single thing he bought onto the counter and Kyungsoo is still standing in the center of his living room, admiring the flowers.

They get onto the couch, munching on the food Jongin bought and Kyungsoo feels hungrier than he would be. He gulps down the bile in his throat when the scene in his bathroom is repeating in his mind. Stealing a glance at Jongin who is laughing at the movie they are watching, Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip and wipes the salt from the fries off his fingers.

Jongin doesn’t seem to notice his silence, for the other male is still watching the movie with full attention. Kyungsoo fidgets on his seat and thinking about how to tell Jongin about this. Jongin has the full right to know about this, even though there’s a possibility Jongin might not want to do anything with him after this.

The movie soon ends and Jongin is still chuckling, sipping onto his soda. He glances at Kyungsoo and finds him staring blankly at his toes.

“Soo? You don’t like the movie?” He asks, scooting closer to the other. Kyungsoo shakes his head no, muttering, “No, I like it. Jongin, I… there’s something I need to tell you about.”

Nodding, Jongin speaks, “Yeah? What is it?”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and tells Jongin to wait here, while he goes to the bathroom and grabs one of the test kits. He hides it behind his back and Jongin is staring at him questioningly, eyes wide in curiosity.

He sits down again, folding his legs Indian style and Jongin follows his move. He tremblingly reveals the thing in his hand and shows it to Jongin, who seems to be clueless about that.

Kyungsoo glances at Jongin and opens his mouth, “Jongin, I don’t know how to say this but I think we are going to be… parents soon.”

The look on Jongin’s face is priceless and Kyungsoo can see the small twitch on the corner of Jongin’s lips.

“…are you fucking kidding me, Soo?!” He mutters; voice small and uncertain.

Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip, bending his head down. “Unfortunately not.”

Jongin blinks for a full minute, Kyungsoo knows he has to understand things first in his mind and make a decision about continuing this weird relationship with him. He doesn’t know what he should do if Jongin decided to leave him.

He can hear the gears in Jongin’s head turning and Kyungsoo parts his mouth to stop the silence, but suddenly Jongin is smiling so wide and his eyes are shining.

Jongin hugs him, tight and passionate, and Kyungsoo is gasping for air. There’s face nuzzling into his neck and Kyungsoo watches the back of Jongin’s head questioningly.

“…j-jongin-ah?”

“Soo, I’m so happy…” He whispers, seems like in a dreamy state and Kyungsoo blames the hormones for making him feel like crying at the moment. Jongin is happy.

The happy male hears soft sobs, before he leans back and wipes the fallen tears away from Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

“Why are you crying? You are not happy with this?” He asks softly. Kyungsoo shakes his head, gripping onto the front of Jongin’s shirt and takes a deep breath.

“I thought you won’t like this and you will leave me.” He mutters, lips trembling. Jongin coos at his adorable crying state and Kyungsoo would have hit his head upside down if he was not crying.

“Look… I know we don’t start really well from the beginning, but I’m really happy that you seem to give me a chance for a while already. I’m the one who is chasing you and keep on declaring my undying love for you, why would I leave you when finally I will have a baby with you?”

Kyungsoo blushes. Really? Does Jongin really declare his ‘undying love’ for him?

“Really? You are not telling me this just to spare me from heartbreak and then killing me and our baby when I sleep?”

Jongin stares at him, lips twitching from the held-up laughter before running his hands on Kyungsoo’s soft silky black hair.

“I think you watched too many dramas, dear.”

Kyungsoo feels his face grows hot from the nickname and he scoots forward to Jongin, startling the male and startling himself for the act he initiates. He presses his face to Jongin’s collarbone, breathing his scent and sighing.

“Don’t you feel scared?” He whispers. Jongin watches him and smiles, thinking that Kyungsoo is just looking for a chance to cuddle him.

“Should I?” Jongin asks back, hands running all over Kyungsoo’s back and hair. The smaller male shrugs and shudders when the wind blows in; oh yeah, the weather is getting colder on each day. And Jongin is the perfect heater.

“I think you should. **_We_** should. We are still too young and we are already having a baby and we...” Kyungsoo stops, fingers clutching onto Jongin’s shirt tighter. The other seems to understand the unspoken words and smiles.

“And we are not even in a relationship?” Jongin whispers, continuing where he last leaves it. Kyungsoo reluctantly nods and sighs.

“Soo, I want to be your boyfriend really badly, but it’s all up to you. I have been waiting all this time and I’m sure I still can wait more. I’m not going to leave you and the baby even though you are not my boyfriend though.”

Kyungsoo presses his face to Jongin’s neck, eyes squeezed shut. Jongin doesn’t rush him to answer anything and pats him softly on his back, hugging him tighter than before. God knows how long he has wanted this.

After seems like a few minutes, Jongin is sure Kyungsoo is asleep, so he makes a move to untangle Kyungsoo from himself a bit to grab the blanket behind him, courtesy of when he sleeps over. The grip on him tightens and Jongin looks down at the male on his neck.

“Don’t go...” Kyungsoo mutters. Jongin whispers that he is just going to grab the blanket and Kyungsoo lets him. He feels the thin blanket covering over his body and scoots closer to Jongin’s wamth.

“Jongin-ah,” he calls, voice soft. The other hums as an answer and Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes tighter to finalize his decision.

“I want to.” He whispers and Jongin halts the pat on his back. Kyungsoo almost whines at that; it feels nice.

“Want to what?” Jongin asks him, movement stopping altogether and waits for a proper statement. Kyungsoo shivers and nods his head at nothing. “Boyfriend. Your boyfriend.”

It seems to be enough for Jongin, as Kyungsoo can feel the tightening hold around him and he smiles against Jongin’s neck. There’s a soft kiss on the crown of his head and Jongin’s dreamy sigh.

“It’s beyond my imagination to call you my boyfriend after all this time. I thought you really are not interested with me.”

Kyungsoo chuckles and shakes his head. “You are like... one of the hottest men I have ever landed my eyes on.”

Jongin laughs, the sound is vibrating through his chest. Kyungsoo likes the feeling.

“Why, thank you,” he speaks, caressing Kyungsoo’s head.

It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep and their date ends in the different way than what Jongin has thought.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Jongin suggests that one of them moves in and in the end, Kyungsoo whines that it will be very hard for him to move around so Jongin is the one moving into his apartment. They spend time together; be it in the apartment or when they are working.

Their co-workers are teasing them about it and soon everyone finds out that Jongin is moving in with Kyungsoo. Gossips move around the building in less than an hour and Kyungsoo is bombarded with questions from Sehun and his boss and he massages his temple to ease the headache. Sehun could be very annoying when he talks too much.

Jongin to the rescue, yay. He drags Sehun back to his desk and scolds him about annoying his boyfriend with his overly-straight face. Sehun looks like he is about to gauge Jongin’s eyes out and pouts like a child, not talking to him for two hours. But when his papers are building up and the only one who can help him is Jongin, he literally begs the other to help him before working hours end.

Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose, closing down the lid of his notebook as he waits for Jongin to submit the works to their boss. He is on his two months, well, almost three and no one finds out, yet.

Jongin is back to the office and pecks his temple, telling him to wait a minute as he scrambles to shut down his notebook and shoves every single thing into his bag. Kyungsoo watches in amusement and when Jongin is skipping to him, he gladly leaves the confinement of his seat.

Jongin grabs onto his messenger bag and holds his waist, pulling him close when the wind blows. He shivers and Jongin is whispering about holding it a bit more because they are almost home. Kyungsoo tells Jongin to get Chinese food from the restaurant across their apartment because aparently, he is in need of that food and in no urge to move around the kitchen.

They eat, most likely Kyungsoo digging on everything and Jongin is just watching him from aside with a wide smile playing on his lips. The soup is warm and good and Kyungsoo smiles happily as he pats his full stomach. Jongin grabs him by his arms and leads him towards the bathroom to brush their teeth before slipping under the warmness of their bed.

Kyungsoo would mutter about his day as they cuddle close under the covers, complaining about the bitch-faced Sehun (but he loves him anyway, just not in that kind of love, for God’s sake) and the deadline Mr. Park gives him and the tasteless lunch from the break before.

Jongin hums on each word he is saying, running his hand on his hair while Kyungsoo is blabbering out, tiring his mouth and then he would finally yawn sleepily. Jongin would whisper into his ear, telling him to sleep and then Kyungsoo would nod, tucking his head under Jongin’s chin before whispering a barely audible good night.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The whole company finds out that they are expecting and the boss is lessening his work, but Jongin’s are piling up to cover his. Kyungsoo would apologize and Jongin shrugs it off, telling him that it’s nothing to worry about.

Kyungsoo is bombarded with questions and suggestions and story of those who have experienced before. He nods his head, wide eyes watching in curiosity, and ears all perked up to catch every single thing the moms tell him. He makes some notes too.

Jongin cooks him dinner once in a while, and they have dinner in bed because Kyungsoo is too lazy to move around. His legs are starting to hurt a lot.

He is soon on his maternity leave and no longer working until he gives birth, so Jongin is the only one working for the moment. Kyungsoo lounges around in his apartment, feeling bored and sleepy for the most time yet he still calls Jongin during the lunch break just to hear his voice.

Jongin greets him with ‘hey, love’ and ends the call with the ‘I love you, dear’. Kyungsoo is a squealing mess after that.

He becomes squishier, rounder, heavier, cuter, and most of all, moodier. Jongin is smiling all the time while listening to Kyungsoo rambling about just how bad the combination of his dress shirt and the tie. Jongin changes as what he tells him and leaves for work after placing a very long kiss on his lips. Kyungsoo sobs on the couch after that because Jongin is such a sweetheart even though he is screaming like a bitch just now.

Jongin takes all the burden of work and money and Kyungsoo is left lazing around with the growing baby in him. He feels bad but Jongin will always just wave him off and kiss him on the lips.

Kyungsoo realizes just how much he likes Jongin. No, just how much he loves Jongin.

 

 

 

They get into a fight for the first time when Kyungsoo is in the worst mood. Jongin comes home a bit late because of the work and Kyungsoo is screaming at him at the moment he steps into the apartment. Jongin tries to reason with him about the deadline and the papers and son on but Kyungsoo is not having any of it.

Kyungsoo glares at him, eyes blurred with tears and he inwardly curses the hormones for that. In the back of his mind, he understands just how hard Jongin’s job is right now, supporting the two of them all alone and Kyungsoo doesn’t even know why he is getting mad over a trivial thing such as Jongin’s five-minutes-late.

Jongin tries to hug him but Kyungsoo is struggling to break free, accidentally punching him and breaking the skin on Jongin’s lips. Kyungsoo feels bad, his heart churns when he sees Jongin stares at him without saying a thing, but he still smiles despite the throbbing pain and the blood on his mouth.

Kyungsoo tells him to fuck off and without really thinking, he mutters that he hates Jongin before slamming the bedroom door in his face. He can hear Jongin sighs before his footsteps are moving away. Kyungsoo cries, clutching onto his face while scolding himself.

He hears Jongin shuffles around in the kitchen and the sound of stove being turned on. Kyungsoo stares down on his toes because he can hear Jongin cooking himself a simple ramyeon, just because Kyungsoo is being a bitch and not preparing him any dinner. Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip when he hears Jongin sighs softly and his silent eating is resonating all over the empty kitchen.

Jongin washes the dishes and glances at the clock hanging on the wall. It’s almost midnight and he grabs his phone to call someone for help, because Kyungsoo hates him and tells him to fuck off. Whatever it is that Kyungsoo wants, he will give him.

Kyungsoo scrambles on his feet when he hears Jongin’s footsteps moving away, and the sound of keys. He hears Jongin’s tired voice of ‘Hey, Sehun-ah, do you mind if I crashed on your place for a night? No, it’s just... Kyungsoo hates me and I need to be away from him for a while because he asks me to.’

He unlocks the bedroom door and pads over towards the front door where Jongin is still trying to get into his shoes. His lips tremble and he hugs Jongin tight, whispering a soft ‘don’t go’. Jongin hangs up the call, muttering ‘I’ll call you soon’ to Sehun before turning around and envelopes him in a tight hug.

“Why are you out of the bed? It’s cold here,” Jongin mutters, caressing his hair. Kyungsoo shakes his head, fingers clutching onto Jongin’s jacket because God knows just how sorry he is towards Jongin. He tugs onto Jongin’s jacket and gently pulls him in again, leading him into the bedroom.

Jongin follows him silently without saying anything. Kyungsoo sits down by the bed and stares into Jongin’s tired eyes, with the bags under his usually shining brown orbs. He cries when he glances at the dried blood on Jongin’s lips and he scrambles up to the bathroom to get the antiseptic.

He cleans the cut while crying, muttering apologizes to Jongin who just shakes his head and tells him that it’s okay. Kyungsoo presses a quick to the other corner of his lips and whispers that he doesn’t hate him, instead he loves him so much and he is being such a moody bitch and he is sorry about that.

Jongin’s tired eyes shine when he mentions that he loves him and he embraces him warmly, telling him how happy he is. He says that Kyungsoo can hit him and scream at him and blame him for everything because he won’t be mad.

Kyungsoo cries and cuddles Jongin close to ease the hollow feeling in his chest.

Ah, right. He never says he loves Jongin, no wonder he seems so happy about that.

Jongin is cooking him breakfast in the morning, waking up especially early to prepare Kyungsoo’s favorite American breakfast. Jongin smiles widely at him, telling him to eat a lot and to leave the dishes in the sink because he can take care of it later when he gets back from work.

He waves to Kyungsoo after giving him a long kiss on his lips, before getting off to work. Kyungsoo smiles and sighs, a hand holding onto his chest where he can feel his heart is thumping so quickly and how it tells him that Jongin has that effect on him. He finishes all the things Jongin cooked and washes the dishes himself.

Jongin sends him a short message in the noon, telling him to eat and that he loves him and their baby so much.

 

 

 

They need more money because Kyungsoo is due soon and everyone knows just how hard it is when the baby is born. So, Jongin is taking a lot more job and doing overtime work for extra money. Kyungsoo always envelopes him with a tight embrace and cries to his shoulder, muttering about how happy and sorry he is.

Jongin sends him a tired smile and pecks his lips, telling him that he is hungry and he can’t wait to eat his homemade dinner.

Kyungsoo prepares him the dinner, it’s simple because moving is so hard now and Jongin still eats happily at the simple fried rice. They get onto the bed and go sleep after Jongin massages his feet. Jongin sleeps later just to make sure that Kyungsoo is comfortable on the bed and that he is not cold and he snores softly.

He is awake when Kyungsoo tugs onto his hand, telling him that he craves for Jongin’s cooking at the moment. Jongin glances at the clock and it’s like three am, and he just slept for an hour. He pecks Kyungsoo on the lips and tells him to wait while he cooks him something. Kyungsoo watches as Jongin yawns sleepily before closing the bedroom door.

Jongin cooks him his favorite chicken stir fry and Kyungsoo eats in happiness. He finds Jongin staring at him with that same warm smile on his lips, and how his eyes are so tired yet he still waits for him. Kyungsoo tells Jongin to open his mouth and he does, waiting Kyungsoo to feed him just because he wants to.

They sleep again and Jongin is repeating the pattern of watching Kyungsoo sleeps comfortably before drifting off himself. He wakes up at six and cooks Kyungsoo breakfast before going to work with heavy eyes.

Kyungsoo thanks Jongin sincerely and promises to himself to make it up for Jongin once the baby is born.

 

 

 

It’s a girl. Jongin grins at him while watching Kyungsoo holds the baby in his arms. They are going to name her Mikyung. Kyungsoo gets a kiss on his lips and Jongin whispers a soft ‘I love you’ to him.

The life with a baby is quite hard but Kyungsoo has already promised to himself that he won’t make this a burden for him and Jongin. He is still in his break for another month and Mikyung is really a silent baby. She hardly cries and Kyungsoo is thankful for that. Jongin is working so hard at the moment and he doesn’t want her to disturb her dad’s sleep.

Jongin takes two days off just because he wants to spend his time with his small family and the boss gives him the needed days off because Jongin is such a hard worker and the boss simple likes the young parents.

Kyungsoo moves around in the kitchen because he knows just how Mikyung will be begging for milk and how Jongin will be hungry soon. He hears Jongin’s laughter from the living room and he peeks from behind the wall, watching the scene of Jongin making weird faces for the baby. Mikyung giggles softly and Kyungsoo sighs in happiness.

 

 

 

It’s going to be hard to be living with a baby while the both of them are working, but Kyungsoo is sure they could make it. Jongin has proved himself to be such an amazing partner and a great dad, managing on both sides without lacking even a second.

When he thinks back about how this all starts, Kyungsoo feels so embarrassed because he is so hard-headed for denying Jongin for so long. But then again, they won’t have their beautiful baby if that hadn’t happened. Kyungsoo will always be that relationship-free person and he won’t know just how blessing it is to have a baby with Jongin.

“Soo? Are you done there?” Jongin’s soft voice calls him and Kyungsoo jolts out of his deep thought. He replies with ‘I’m coming’ before grabbing the tray of their food to bring to the living room. Mikyung begins to reach for her daddy once she sees Kyungsoo and he puts down the tray on the coffee table, scooping his little baby girl into his arms.

He coos at her, watching her giggles before finding out that Jongin is watching them silently with a smile playing on his lips. He grins and leans forward to peck Jongin on his lips, before watching that happy glints in his eyes.

Kyungsoo thinks maybe this is the perfect life he is longing for. He has Jongin, and he has his daughter, and he has this perfect life and the calming feeling surrounding them.

Spending a lifetime with Jongin and their daughter doesn’t sound so bad. Kyungsoo even likes the idea; where they could be one happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you can tell me what you think about this! Thank you! :D


End file.
